goodnightmrtomfandomcom-20200213-history
Summary
Synopsis In this article I will talk about what happened in the book from the start to the end. Beginning The book starts with a boy named William Who is being evacuated from London because of the war that is about to begin. Tom is evacuated to a little village called Little Weirwold. He is brought to a grumpy old man called Tom Oakley. Tom is not so happy about the whole idea of letting in a kid he never has met but he understands that he has to. Willie is a shy kid and doesn't have much knowledge about the country or about much in the world. Tom learns that Willie gets abused at home and tries to show him the good in the world. Willie is also very lonely but later on in the book he makes friends with Zach, an other evacuee, and then he made friends with some local kids. Happening When the war has been declared everybody in the village starts to help each other. This gives both Willie and Tom an opportunity to make friends with other people around the village. Willie makes friends with Zach, Carrie, Ginnie and George. Tom goes to a town meeting where they discus the various jobs that everyone has to do help with. At this meeting Tom, for the first time for a long time, decides that he as well needs to help others. This shocks the other villagers but it also brings him closer to them. Willie begins at school but has no knowledge of reading and writing so he can't go in the same class as Zach, Carrie, Ginnie or George but Tom says that he would help him get better and so he does. This shows that Tom is actually getting attached to Willie and that he has sympathy for the boy which was just what he said he wouldn’t do in the beginning of the book. A long time has gone since Tom and Willie met and during this time Willie and his friends spend a lot of time together. They go on many adventures together and grow more fond of each other. After a lot of hard work Willie finally gets transferred to Zach's class. End Willie gets a message that his mom is ill and is sent back to London to visit her. When he comes to London he sees his mom but she does not recognize him because of the changes he has gone through. They go home and talk but strangely his mom is not very happy to see him. She puts away all the presents that Willie has been sent with and she says that she doesn't need the charity of other people. She tells Willie that he hasn't at all got better but that he has got worse. Willie is distracted by a sound coming from the corner and it turns out to be a baby which is his little sister. But the baby has a piece of tape over its mouth and Willie's mother says that it is there to discipline her. Back in Weirwold Tom gets Worried and travels to London him self to check in on Willie he gets help by a police officer to track down the boy. When they find the house and enter Willie is tied up to a bar holding his sister. This is because the mother was going to some kind of meeting and left them there. It also seems as if he has been abused badly. Both children are drained of energy and are rushed to the hospital. Willie is treated in the hospital but the baby died. Tom kidnaps Willie and brings him back to Weirwold. In Weirwold they go back to living as usual but one day the police are able to track them to Weirwold They say that Willie's mom has committed suicide and that Willie has no relatives left. They offer him a place in a foster home but Willie wants to live with Tom. They say he cant because Tom has committed a serious crime, kidnapping. After a long discussion Tom decides to adopt Willie. This makes them both very happy. Later Zach gets a message saying that his dad has been seriously injured and that he shouldn't come to visit because of the raids. But Zach is worried that he might never see his father again if he doesn't. He leaves for London. Willie gets Worried because he hasn't heard from Zach. But one day he hears that a massive attack happened and that Zach was killed in it. Willie gets very sad and he does not perform as well in school he stops drawing and he stops being social. But one day someone tell him that Zach is still with him in his mind and memories. Willie gets over the fact that he is dead, he is still sad but he fells that Zach is with him.